Dollhouse
by marsyparamore
Summary: En esta historia Yui no es la odiosa que solemos ver en casi todas sus apariciones (en realidad todas), y trata acerca de como el destino la orilla a merced de la familia sakamaki ... y como no niego que soy bien perver si habrá un "duro contra el muro" pero todo a su tiempo (en realidad para que esto llegue a pasar nuestros queridos sakamakis y mukamis la trastornaran)...Disfruten
1. Chapter 1

-El sonido del reloj es fastidiante, traté de pensar en una forma de huir, pero ese maldito sonido no me deja pensar con claridad, se que detrás de esa puerta estarán algunos de sus hombres y que no me permitirán ni siquiera asomarme fuera de este maldito cuarto. Me han cerrado la ventana con cadenas, por lo visto ya no me subestiman tanto- Yui ya no lograba distinguir si sus pensamientos los guardaba para ella misma o si ya los había compartido con cualquiera que pudiese estar escuchando, el plazo se cumplía mañana, ella debía escoger de entre los hijos mayores de cada una de las esposas de Karl Heinz o en su defecto hijo único de esta para contraer matrimonio, y debía escoger bien según las palabras del propio Karl, que más haya de ser un consejo, era una amenaza.

El haberla encerrado en esa habitación no fue orden del mismo Karl, eso lo habían decidido todos y cada uno de sus hijos, unos con la intención de que la situación de la chica no empeorara y los demás por sus propios intereses, entre la desesperación que le provocaba la incertidumbre de su futuro la chica se hallaba acurrucada en un pequeño espacio que ella había hecho entre su cama y uno de los búros pertenecientes a esta.

Con el cuarto casi destruido y ella llorando en silencio le llego un mensaje, por suerte, de todas las cosas que le habían arrebatado para no tratar de huir, ella logró esconder bien su celular y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro leer el contenido del mensaje: "Hallaremos la forma de zafarte de esto, no estas sola...nunca lo has estado..."M"...". El estado en el que se encontraba no le permitía pensar más halla de nada, se encontraba perdida en su propia mente, el estado de shock no sería una definición suficiente para poder diagnosticar su condición, "M" es todo lo que su cabeza le permitía razonar del mensaje que hace unos instantes había leído. En ese momento todo se nublo para ella, solo actuaba por hacerlo no pensaba en sus movimientos ni los premeditaba, busco una de las sillas que todavía se encontrara en pie y con todas sus fuerzas la arrojo en dirección a la ventana y casi en el mismo instante se escondió dentro del closet que se encontraba cerca, no paso mucho tiempo cuando los hombres que se encontraban fuera entraran casi derrumbando la puerta, los sonidos le eran inaudibles, no pensaba en sus actos solo se limitaba a llorar y respirar sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido que en pudiese delatarla.  
>El momento en el que ella salio de su escondite y de esa habitación le sería difícil recordarlo, con la mente en blanco, movía su cuerpo casi arrastrándolo por los pasillos, y a pesar de que su cuerpo rebotara con la fuerza suficiente para lastimarla, ella seguía moviéndose, lo que pasó después de ese instante se volvió borroso, cuando ya no podía avanzar más se dio cuenta que debía girar la perilla de una puerta y al atravesarla lo único que siguió viendo fue oscuridad, de alguna forma ella había salido de esa mansión y ya se encontraba en la entrada del bosque, si había ruido al rededor de ella en esos momentos jamás lo notaría...<strong><br>**


	2. El comienzo

"No puedo ver nada, ¿! Dónde demonios estoy!?"-la chica solo atino a tocarse la cara y tratar de aclarar su vista, pero en ese momento de la nada una luz se encendió por encima de ella lastimando su vista y por impulso obligándola a saltar-"¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿Por qué….?...¿Por qué estoy atada?"-Gracias a ese impulso ella pudo aclarar su situación, se encontraba atada de la cintura, piernas y tobillos en una silla, en lo que aparentaba ser un cuarto oscuro, la luz que estaba por encima suyo solo lograba hacer visible un área muy reducida a su alrededor, quiso preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero tan pronto como abrió la boca se dio cuenta que ningún sonido salía de esta y ya entrando en pánico comenzó a moverse bruscamente, lo que no notaba es que una bruma muy densa comenzaba a acercarse y cuando lo hizo, está la había sujetado por los pies y comenzaba a subir por sus piernas-"NO, ¡BASTA!"-El no poder emitir algún sonido la hundía aún más en la desesperación.

-¡BASTA!-La chica había arrojado al piso sus sabanas y una almohada-¡Carajo¡ …. Fue solo un sueño- Por costumbre tomo su celular- ¡MIERDA ¡, ¡LA ESCUELA! ... ¡VOY TARDE!- como pudo se levantó de su cama y se metió corriendo al baño, hacía ya un tiempo en el que no se le hacía tarde para asistir a la universidad, ni siquiera cuando recién se mudó, cualquiera pensaría que un cambio de escuela y aún más de país al ser un intercambio internacional asustaría a cualquiera, pero en ella no fue así, claro hasta ahora.

Sus pesadillas comenzaron hace una semana, ella no lograba recordar el momento exacto, pero al hacer memoria, ya llevaba varios días sin dormir-No puedo creer que ya llevo viviendo más de un año aquí y a estas alturas tenga este tipo de conductas- y así, reprendiéndose a sí misma salió volando de su departamento, su primera clase comenzaba a las 8:30, si corría y atravesaba el auditorio sin ser vista, tal vez podría llegar 10 minutos después de su hora de entrada.

El aire comenzaba a faltarle cuando entro en el auditorio y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a atravesarlo, pero a la mitad de camino tropezó con algo que provoco que ella cayera al piso y así como ella, comenzara a quejarse por el golpe, no tardó mucho en reaccionar y volver a enfocarse en su objetivo, así que casi al instante se levantó y trato de caminar, pero ese "algo" que había provocado que se cayera y que aún se encontraba en el piso la tomo por el tobillo.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios crees que haces!?...se supone que no debes correr aquí-le decía un chico al que solo podía verle el cabello ya que con la mano que le quedaba libre tomaba de su costado- ¡Aggg!, me duele-

-Dios, ¿estás bien?...¿pero que estoy diciendo?, ¡claro que no estás bien!, vamos a la enfermería- la chica trato de levantarlo, pero este no ponía esfuerzo alguno de su parte-¡Ay vamos¡, no voy a cargarte- y en un movimiento brusco tratando de hacer que el chico se levantara, el solo dejo caer todo su peso sobre ella-¡ME APLASTAS!, ¡PESAS… MUCHO!-fue ahí donde lo vio por primera vez, unos ojos azules que difícilmente podrían ser asemejados con algún otro azul y una hermosa cabellera rubia, algo como "tiene un cabello más bonito que el mío" y "maldita envidia" era todo lo que pasaba por su mente, hasta que noto un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas del chico y realizo la incómoda escena que ellos dos montaban-¿Por qué no te has quitado?- le dijo ya en un tono más serio y sombrío que lo obligo instantáneamente a hacerse a un lado.

-Tch…que molesta eres-le dijo desviando la mirada

-¡Ya cállate!-le grite con rabia- estas muy lastimado y todo lo que te importa es si soy molesta o no, ¡vamos a la enfermería!-le dije casi cargándolo.

-Lo dice la chica a la que le sangra el brazo-le dijo presionando sobre su herida haciendo que hiciera un mohín debido al dolor, pero aun así no lo solte.

-Sabes, me ayudaría bastante que dejaras de recargarte en mí y caminaras por tu propia cuenta-

-Paga las consecuencias de haberme pateado- el parecía ir enserio con eso de no querer caminar.

-Si claro- le dije casi sonriendo, se me había hecho hilarante la respuesta que él me dio, "Después de todo fue por tu culpa que casi me mato, idiota". Con un gran esfuerzo logre abrir la puerta de la enfermería y también recostarlo en una camilla-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, espera al médico y deja que te revise- y dando la media vuelta me dirigió a mi salón.

-Estúpida-dijo con algo de molestia al ver que la chica no le prestó atención a la herida que llevaba en el brazo y solo se fue, para así acomodarse en la camilla y quedarse dormido.

Ya resignada solo abrí la puerta del salón, y esperando el regaño del maestro solo atine a sonrojarme, situaciones embarazosas como esa lograban sonrojarme al grado de parecer un tomate.

-Yui Komori, tú tienes mucha suerte- me dijo Kana haciéndome señas de que me había apartado un lugar.

-Ni tanta, volví a pasar una noche asquerosa-le dije dejando la mochila en el asiento para después volver a verla con una expresión más seria- odio ese nombre…dime ¡YUN!-

-Ya lose, es solo que me mata ver tu expresión-le dijo entre carcajadas.

-Oe cerda-esta vez era su amigo Yuma el que le hablaba-Tu brazo está sangrando, vamos a la enfermería-le dijo casi arrastrándola a mitad del salón.

-Ya lo sé ¡Gigantón!-le dijo en tono de burla logrando zafarse de él, eso siempre lo desconcertaba a pesar de que casi diario lo hacía- es un corte muy pequeño, solo me pondré un curita de los que siempre traes-le dije ya hurgando en su mochila-¿ves?, listo-.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!-me dijo casi gritando

-y tú sabes que a ella le enferma que le digas "cerda", aparte el sobrenombre no difiere mucho de tu apariencia-esta vez Kana ya se había sentado para esperar la respuesta de Yuma.

-¡A ti nadie te metió en esto!- Yuma ya se encontraba a un lado de Kana discutiendo, la verdad es que a Kana solo le gustaba molestar a los demás, es su "método anti aburrimiento" según sus propias palabras, a ella y a Yuma los conocí cuando recién llegue, Kana no lograba encontrar el salón y Yuma era perseguido "discretamente" por uno de los guardias del instituto ya que su apariencia "levantaba sospechas", honestamente nunca me han gustado los actos en donde juzgan a la gente sin antes conocerla, así que decidí aparecerme frente a él y pregúntale si sabía dónde estaba su salón, según lo que el recuerda es que aparecí con una amplia sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera, pero la verdad yo difiero de esa parte, y bueno, cuando Kana escucho el número del salón solo comenzó a platicar con nosotros para poder seguirnos y no volver a perderse. Todos venimos de diferentes lugares, o al menos no pertenecemos aquí.

-Oe Cer…..Yun, Se que no hiciste la tarea de la siguiente clase, así que saca mi tarea y hazla-me dijo solo para voltear y seguir discutiendo con Kana, ya era consciente de lo que implicaba copiar su tarea y en realidad era volverla a hacer y de paso corregir la suya, solo un año me había bastado para aprender a hacer una letra parecida a la suya, eso y tomar diario clases de economía con él, en realidad mi plan de estudios no incluía ese tipo de materias, pero el tiempo libre que tenía era demasiado y después de la segunda clase el profesor no me dejo irme, de toda su clase era la más "prometedora" según él, aparte de que le era de gran ayuda al estar cerca de Yuma, ya que así él no tendría que retrasar su clase para poder explicarle lo que no entendía o le salía mal, si Yuma no fuera tan rebelde y atendiera más a su clase, él podría ser el mejor de toda nuestra generación.

-Ya no me dijiste….. como es …..que te cortaste…. el brazo-Yuma tenía la mala costumbre de comer cubos de azúcar y hablar al mismo tiempo, al principio me costaba trabajo entender lo que decía, pero ahora ya no tengo problemas con ello.

-Me caí cuando venía camino a la escuela, es todo un fastidio levantarme tarde-le dije algo resignada.

-Esta vez ya lograste descifrar que es lo que te dice tu sueño-.

-La verdad no, no logro relacionarlo con nada, esta vez soñé que una bruma me tomaba por el tobillo y subía por mis…..¡la caída de hoy!-le dije parándome en seco, era algo que no había notado, pero en la mañana el chico tomo mi pie y no me dejo irme.

-Si predices tus accidentes, por lo menos deberías ser capaz de evitarlos-.

-Sabes, me había preguntado si en este mundo pudiese existir una persona tan linda como tú, lo creí imposible, pero esta mañana conocí al que podría ser casi tu hermano-.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Te imaginas él y yo juntos?, si estuviera en economía, las clases no serían tan aburridas- dijo algo burlón.

-Si pusieras atención en lugar de encontrar semejanzas entre los vegetales y la cara del profesor, tal vez podrías sacar mejores calificaciones y mi entrada a tu clase sería opcional y no obligatoria-le dije abriendo la puerta de la sala de conferencias, aparentemente las clases de economía eran para personas especiales y no se tomaban en cualquier salón aunque solo fuéramos 10 alumnos.

-Ese muchacho logrará que me despidan-Esta vez el profesor se veía muy nervioso, por lo general el único que lograba sacarlo de sus cabales era Yuma cuando comenzaba a platicarme a mitad de la clase algunas técnicas para tener un suelo fértil.

-¿Le sucede algo profesor?-esta vez el profesor estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.-

-Shuu Sakamaki es lo que me pasa, no ha entrado a ninguna clase, y si lo repruebo puedo perder mi matricula, pero si lo paso sin que demuestre que aprendió algo, las consecuencias serán las mismas-el profesor se dejó caer en su asiento.

-Vaya holgazán- le dije indignada-de seguro ha de ser uno de esos niños de papi que lo tiene todo y no le interesan las consecuencias que le traigan a las demás personas sus acciones-.

-Ves, no estoy tan mal, por lo menos yo vengo-dijo Yuma queriendo llevarse el crédito de ser "buen estudiante", pero solo logro alterar más al profesor que puedo jurar que estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello.

-Yuma, ¿Aún tienes cubos de azúcar?-le dije sonriéndole.

-Sí, ¿Quieres?-Me pregunto algo confundido, la única vez que comí uno de sus cubos estuve a nada de llevarme un diente.

-Entonces… acábatelos por favor- el profesor solo se la pasaba observando una foto de su familia que siempre colocaba en el escritorio en todas sus clases, era bien sabido que él tenía 4 hijos, todos ellos en la primaría.

-Si tan solo asistiera a una de mis clases, sé que aprendería algo, pero solo se la pasa dormido en el auditorio o en la sala de música-.

-¿Rubio y de ojos azules?-le pregunte esperando escuchar un no.

-Sí-sus ojos brillaban-¿Lo conoces?- esta vez ya se había levantado de su lugar y aparentemente sus ánimos ya estaban de vuelta-.

-Solo he hablado una vez con él y fue porque…-.

-¿Hablaron?-el profesor no me dejo terminar mi oración-¿Te contesto?-.

-Sí-comenzaba a darme mala espina esta situación.

-¡Perfecto!-el profesor sorprendentemente brincaba de la emoción-tú le darás clases, el aprenderá contigo, ¡no perderé mi empleo!-.

-¿Disculpe?-le dije consternada, a juzgar por la expresión de Yuma, muy seguramente yo me veía igual-.

-Él nunca se digna a hablar con nadie, pero contigo lo hizo, y si le entregas esta carta él se verá obligado a prestarte atención, a cambio de ello, yo me haré cargo de Yuma y lo haré mi mejor estudiante-.

-No creo que eso pase profesor-Le dijo Yuma bastante orgulloso de si mismo.

-Ohhh muchacho tratándose de alguien que no sea Shuu Sakamaki no hay imposibles, ¡serás el mejor de mi clase!-le dijo abrazándolo, cosa que nos sorprendió aún más.

-Pero profesor yo…-trate de explicarle que él era una persona difícil y no podía asegurar que él me prestara la más mínima atención, pero solo logré ser ignorada ya que se puso a hablar por teléfono.

-Espera Yun…¿Querida?, ya no tendremos que hipotecar la casa, ni tendrás que dejarle los niños a tu madre- Supongo que el realmente estaría en problemas si ese tal Shuu no aprendía nada, así que solo mire a Yuma, el cual me abrazo como suele hacerlo cada vez que me encuentro mal.

-Ten Yun, con esta carta el no podrá negarse, ¡muchas gracias!, ahora chicos, tomen sus asientos…..¡Yuma Mukami! De ahora en adelante te sentaras cerca de mí, así aseguraremos tu aprendizaje, bien ¿Alguien tiene dudas acerca de la clase pasada?-El profesor ya se veía demasiado animado, creo que esta vez le fui de más ayuda que la habitual.

-Que miedo-dijo Yuma mirando su futuro lugar-¿Estarás bien? Cerda- Cuando algo le preocupaba con respecto a mi olvidaba por completo que me molestaba que se refiriera a mí de esa forma.

-Claro que si Vaca, voy a estar bien-mentí- No hay nada que no pueda hacer, después de todo gracias a mi le entendiste a economía ¿no es cierto?-la verdad es que no quería preocuparlo, bastante tenía ya con sus problema familiares como para darle más- Y bueno, me voy por ese tal Shuu, ¡Suerte!-le dije dándole un puñetazo que obviamente no le dolío y así saliendo del salón me dirigí al auditorio, seguramente estaría ahí.


	3. El comienzo (segunda parte)

-¡No puedo con tanto!-"llevo alrededor de 1 hora buscando a ese tal Shuu, sé que no está en el auditorio porque busque en cada rincón de ese maldito lugar y también sé que no es de mucha ayuda que en estos momentos me haya acostado en una de las muchas áreas verdes de la escuela pero juro que no puedo más", por más que Yun se esforzara en tratar de encontrarlo, el campus era demasiado grande, y hasta lo había buscado en la enfermería pensando que tal vez seguiría ahí, pero para cuando ya estuvo a punto de irse a casa recordó las palabras de su profesor antes de encargarle una tarea de la cual dependía su puesto y su estabilidad familiar "Si tan solo asistiera a una de mis clases, sé que aprendería algo, pero solo se la pasa dormido en el auditorio o en la sala de música", y casi al instante se levantó, recogió su mochila y se echó a correr, "¡La sala de música!, el muy perezoso debe estar en la sala de música".

Al entrar a la sala de música lo primero que hiso fue tirarse al piso, había corrido como nunca y el aire le faltaba en demasía, para cuando se encontraba un poco más tranquila se dispuso a buscarlo entre los asientos, "¡No puede ser que ya se haya ido!, estamos a mitad de clases, no puede irse", a pesar de comenzar a entrar en temporada invernal ella se sentía como en medio del verano.

-Contigo en esta escuela ya no hay lugares tranquilos, o ¿Será que al conocerte se desencadena algún tipo de maldición?-El chico se encontraba recostado en una especie de cama hecha a partir de taburetes.

"Ni siquiera abrió los ojos al hablarme…esto va a ser complicado" El imaginarse de futura maestra de shuu se sentía igual que "copiar" la tarea de Yuma así que antes de que el chico quisiera intentar cualquier cosa ella se acercó a él entregándole la carta y comenzó a hablar -Aparentemente eres un caso "especial" en esta escuela, así que a partir de este momento yo voy a ser tu nueva profesora de economía-esta vez Shuu tenía un semblante diferente, no se podría decir con exactitud cuántas veces ya había releído esa carta mientras Yun le hablaba, pero a juzgar por su aspecto y por la seriedad con la que estaba tomando las cosas , la persona que se la había enviado era muy importante o atemorizante, el verlo de esa forma le hiso entender a Yun que él tampoco la tendría fácil así que sintiendo pena por él se sentó a su lado-Es bastante cómodo, ¿no es cierto?...últimamente no he dormido bien así que tal vez un día de estos venga a dormir por aquí-soltando un suspiro el cual Yun nunca noto continuo hablando impidiendo que el chico pudiese decir algo-comenzamos mañana en el salón 29G en la hora en la que se supone que tienes economía…como adoro la vista que tiene ese salón -y tomando sus cosas se dirigió a la puerta deteniéndose antes de atravesarla-Personas cercanas a mi dependen mucho de tus resultados, no sé qué problemas tengas, pero de algo estoy segura, después de mis clases serás el mejor alumno de esta generación, en economía claro, aunque no sé cuántas veces ya la hayas cursado-al decirle esto, logro escuchar un "mucha suerte con ello" por parte del chico, lo cual solo logro hacerla reír para sus adentros-Me considero una chica con suerte-y con eso la chica termino de irse.

Shuu se había vuelto a recostar, pero esta vez ya no se había dormido-¿Qué es lo que estas planeando Karl?, ¿Por qué es que a estas alturas es cuando decides intervenir?.-

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Yun había comenzado a darle clases a Shuu, y a pesar de que había logrado al ejercer presión sobre Shuu para que tomara notas y que dejara de escuchar música mientras daba clase, el resultado siempre era el mismo cada vez que le aplicaba pequeñas pruebas: por debajo de la calificación aprobatoria, no le basto más que revisar su primer examen para darse cuenta de que en todos los problemas hacía lo mismo: resolverlo solo a la mitad. En clase era una situación diferente, en los problemas que fueran él parecía tener un talento nato para resolverlos sin el mínimo esfuerzo, le planteara la situación que fuera, inclusive ella tuvo que adentrarse aún más en la materia para poder enseñarle más, ya que las clases que el profesor le había dado, no le eran suficientes.

-Oe Cerda, ¿No piensas comer?- Yuma ya había tomado el pedazo de pizza de Yun para metérselo a la boca, él sabía que aparte decirle "Cerda" no había otra cosa que la molestará más que tomar su comida.

-Esta vez paso- Los exámenes de parcial eran mañana y el que debía aplicarlos era el profesor pero con Shuu sin mostrar interés alguno en aprobarlos, para Yun solo existía la preocupación en esos momentos.

-Ese tal Shuu te está causando problemas ¿verdad?- le dijo Yuma dejando el pedazo de pizza en su lugar.

-Es que no entiendo solo no entiendo cómo es que una persona puede solo perder el interés en la vida…. ¿no entiendo a ese chico?-Yun ya se encontraba recargando la cabeza en la mesa donde estaban comiendo.

-Muchas veces la vida te vuelve un cretino-le dijo Yuma comiéndose su pedazo de pizza.

-Muy gracioso Yuma-de alguna forma Yuma siempre lograba reconfortar a Yun con lo que dijera, así que recuperando su postura y el ánimo Yun decidió cambiar el tema-¿Y qué tal las cosas en tu casa?, ¿Cómo sigue Azusa?-.

-Ya salió del hospital, así que para estas vacaciones mi intención es volver a casa y matarlo con mis propias manos, el susto que me dio y yo estando tan lejos…. no lo dejaré pasar por alto-a pesar de Asuza sea el hermano menor de Yuma, él siempre ha demostrado ser como un padre para Azusa, ambos son hermanos adoptivos y su padre no parece atenderlos mucho, así que en lo que Yuma está en la escuela la única familia de Azusa son las personas que atienden su casa, aparentemente Azusa sufría de depresión debido a su pasado y necesitaba ser vigilado y medicado la mayor parte del tiempo o al menos eso es lo que Yuma le ha confesado a Yun.

-¿Esta vez por qué fue?-Yun siempre había tenido la intención de conocer a Azusa y ya habían hecho planes para que en estas vacaciones Yun acompañara a Yuma a casa-Espero no alterarlo cuando vaya a tu casa-.

-Estuvo a punto de desangrarse con un alfiler-dijo Yuma con algo de melancolía-Ese niño suele tomarme por sorpresa cada cinco minutos- no importaba cuanto empeño le pusiera Yuma al tratar de esconder su preocupación y tristeza, para Yun siempre era un libro abierto y él podía notarlo-Sabes, espero que me perdones, pero esta vez creo que volveré solo, ¿Podemos dejar la visita después?, así aprovechas y le das mis saludos a tu familia y a Ruki, por cierto, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en tu casa?-

-Todo bien, ya sabes lo normal…el problema con las deudas de mi familia y bueno Ruki… es Ruki y siempre que hablo con el me pinta la situación de maravilla con mi familia-le dijo Yun tomando algo de agua para disimular su preocupación, pero al igual que Yuma ella siempre era un libro abierto para él. El padre de Yun había caído enfermo debido a una falla en los riñones hace 3 años, así que las atenciones que no pudo cubrir el seguro médico de su país obligo a su familia a endeudarse por cantidades muy grandes, lo cual siempre tenía en problemas a sus padres. Por su parte, Ruki es el novio de Yun desde el primer año de preparatoria estando siempre a su lado en las situaciones de más difíciles, cuidando a su familia desde su partida y ayudándoles a pagar la deuda que tienen, aunque Yun se haya opuesto a la idea, pero una vez que ella se fue de intercambio el comenzó ayudarles a reducir su deuda confesándoselo 3 meses después.

-¡Carajo!, la tarea de Introducción a las Relaciones Internacionales es algo que no me deja en paz….¡Oe cerda!, crees que Ruki aun tenga sus apuntes de primero, hoy lo ves ¿Verdad?, ¿Podrías preguntarle?-Una de las formas de Yuma para reconfortar a Yun era solo cambiar el tema, y eso se le daba bien.

-Sabes que hablo con el diario, así que no te preocupes, yo le pregunto hoy, aunque no sé cómo es que les gusta su carrera, yo en medicina estoy bastante feliz-una forma para poder llevar su relación en pie era realizar video llamadas a diario después de la escuela, y aunque solo fuera por una hora, ese medio les había ayudado mucho a seguir con su relación, pasaba de la misma forma con su familia solo que con ellos hablaba cada tercer día.

-Aun no entiendo como debilucho cuerpo resiste tanto, estudias economía para darle clases a ese inútil, llamas a tu novio a diario y trabajas por las noches cantando en ese club, ahh y aparte, llevas tu carrera, tú en realidad no duermes-Yuma era consciente de la vida que Yun llevaba y aunque muchas veces Yun se negara la única forma que el encontró para ayudarle era cocinando para ella, de esta forma ella tendría una preocupación menos.

-Que no se te olvide futbol, mis entrenamientos comienzan la próxima semana así que tengo una actividad más-Yun sabia el desgaste que todas sus actividades le dejaban, pero no le importaba ya que para ella todo lo que hacía valía eso y mil veces más.

-Cerda, tú estás loca-le dijo Yuma arrojándole una servilleta hecha bolita.

-Ya es tarde, debo ir a darle clases a el vago de Shuu, y tú debes ir a tus clases también- le dijo Yun revisando la hora de su celular.

De camino a sus respectivas clases ambos debían separarse a mitad del camino, el salón que Yun había escogido para darle clases se encontraba después de unas áreas verdes que bien podían aparentar ser un bosque, así que para poder cruzarlas a diario a propósito escogió ese lugar.

-¡Oe cerda!, casi se me olvida-le dijo Yuma hurgando en su mochila para después sacar un boleto-Aun no entiendo cómo es que pagaste tanto para algo como esto… concierto de violines, que desperdicio, pudimos ir a las luchas por un precio 100 veces menor-

-¡Cállate Vaca!, que no es cualquier concierto, es un tributo a los grandes de la música clásica-si algo era vital para Yun era la música.

-Verlos por internet es más económico-esta vez Yuma ya se encontraba jugando con el boleto.

-No juegues con eso y ¡dámelo!, mi salario de los últimos 5 meses están en ese boleto-le dijo Yun arrebatándoselo de las manos.

-Ya tranquila Cerda, nos vemos después o el profesor me matará si llego tarde, se obsesiono mucho con eso de convertirme en el mejor alumno de economía- para Yun nunca dejaba de ser gracioso como es que Yuma paso de ser el más odiado del profesor a ser el consentido.

-Es porque compite contra la mejor maestra en economía- le dijo Yun dándole un ligero empujón con la cintura- para mí no hay problema que llegue tarde porque soy la maestra, ¡Nos vemos caballo!- y burlándose de su amigo se adentró en ese pequeño bosque, gracias a haberlo cruzado por algunas semanas, ya no se le dificultaba caminar por ese lugar, al principio tropezaba con cualquier rama o roca que se le atravesara, pero a pesar de ello nunca quiso cambiar el salón ya que caminar por ahí y escuchar música la tranquilizaba mucho, llegando al salón, al igual que siempre, se encontró con Shuu dormido en un banca, a diferencia de otros días en los que solo llegaba, azotaba su mochila contra el escritorio para despertarlo y comenzar su clase, esta vez se sentó en la banca que estaba frente a Shuu de una forma en la que quedara frente a él y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, el chico le recordaba mucho a su hermana, siempre que sus ojos coincidían con los de ella, ella solo podía ver a un niño desprotegido y en plena soledad, se preguntaba si su hermana la estaba pasando bien sin ella, si podía soportar la terrible situación de su familia, y si sería lo suficientemente fuerte sin Yun a su lado, así que cuando termino de pensar en ella, quito su mano para poder levantarse pero Shuu la detuvo.

-No dejes de hacerlo, sigue-le dijo Shuu mirándola a los ojos.

-Si sabes que mañana es tu examen de economía, ¿verdad?-al decirle esto y ver las claras intenciones de Shuu para volver a acostarse sobre su la banca, Yun lo detuvo tomando con ambas manos su rostro.

-Así que estas siempre fueron tus verdaderas intenciones, que mujer tan más obscena-le dijo Shuu sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-No te emociones Shuu, solo quiero negociar contigo-le dijo Yun quitando las manos de su rostro para tomar su mochila.

-La maestra de economía quiere "negociar", ¿Qué tan buena será para los negocios y en lo que me pueda ofrecer?-a pesar de la apariencia tranquila e inocente que tiene, Yun aprendió a la mala que Shuu era totalmente lo opuesto a ello desde la primera clase que trato con él.

-Esto-le dijo Yun mostrándole el boleto del concierto que le dio Yuma-he escuchado la música que siempre escuchas, y no difiere mucho de la que habrá en este evento así que ten-Yun había dejado el boleto a en su asiento para después levantarse y tomar su mochila- Ese es el pago por que contestes por completo el examen de mañana, no te pido que te esfuerces ya que sería algo muy idiota de mi parte, eres muy consciente del talento que posees, así que solo te pago porque contestes por completo ese estúpido examen-Yun caminaba en dirección a la puerta cuando Shuu comenzó a hablar.

-¿Porque crees que me interesaría algo como esto?, Yo puedo pagar incluso por un lugar mejor que el que tiene este boleto-Aparte de la vez de esa carta, esta era la segunda vez que Yun veía reaccionar a Shuu ante algo.

-Por dos razones, a diferencia del boleto que tu pudieses comprar, ese boleto tiene el salario de 5 meses de trabajo de lunes a domingo, tiene el esfuerzo de alguien y también porque eres tú el que se lo está ganando, no es el dinero de tu familia, el cual solo es tuyo por ser pertenecer a ella, pero por el que no te has esforzado ni por un centavo, así que ese boleto vale más de lo que el dinero de tu familia puede pagar… espero tus calificaciones el Lunes en el escritorio, ese día no te daré clases así que solo déjalas y te veo el Martes-le dijo Yun atravesando la puerta sin dejar que el chico pudiese decir algo.

Aunque ya había pasado media hora desde que Yun se fue, Shuu no se había vuelto a dormir, solo veía fijamente el boleto que le había dado, la persistencia que ella siempre demostraba ante él, le recordaba a un amigo suyo de la infancia, de hecho esa fue la segunda razón por la que acepto asistir a sus clases estando en primer lugar la carta que ella le entrego.


	4. El comienzo (tercera parte)

**¡Hola!... para esas 3 lindas lectoras que han pasado a ver mi historia... Perdónenme, he tenido algunos problemillas familiares, pero ahora ya prometo actualizarlo más seguido...disfruten :D**

-Vuelve a explicarme como es que puedo verte tan temprano el día de hoy amor- Por lo general las vídeo llamadas con Ruki ya tenían un horario, y sin que él lo supiera, eran una hora antes de que ella se fuera a trabajar al bar en donde cantaba para ganarse la vida y pagar desde lejos la deuda de su familia

-Porque hoy no le doy clases al mimado del niño rico, pero dejemos eso de lado….¿Qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana?, ¿Por qué no pudiste hablarme?, te encuentras bien- Este fin de semana, por alguna razón ella no pudo contactarse con él, ella no se caracterizaba por ser celosa, pero en algún punto de su relación, él comenzó a ser un poco posesivo con ella exigiéndole saber de una forma disfrazada, todos sus movimientos, así que este tipo de acciones, lograban desbalancearla y preocuparla.

-Preguntas demasiado cariño, espero que te hayas portado bien…..por cierto, no había algo que querías pedirme- Ruki era la persona en la que Yun más confiaba, a pesar de que en el comienzo de su relación ella lo sintiera lejano, durante el problema de su familia él estuvo siempre a su lado y para ella eso bastaba para confiar ciegamente en él y nunca pensar más allá de lo aparente.

-¡Sí!, Yuma me pidió prestados tus apuntes de…carajo no puedo recordarlo…. Ahh y también si pudieses ayudarle con unas guías, voy a mandártelas- Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, las calificaciones de Shu era lo único que lograba mantenerse en su cabeza, inclusive el fin de semana, ya que gracias a ello, Yun nunca noto la desaparición de Ruki.

-Te notas algo extraña, te preocupaste mucho por mi este fin de semana-Las miradas compasivas de Ruki eran las únicas que lograban que Yun volviera a concentrarse en lo que sea que estaba haciendo, pero de la misma forma le resultaban peligrosas ya que por medio de ellas, Ruki podía ver atravez de ella, lo que le impedía mentirle, aunque fueran mentiras piadosas, así que para ella ya era usual decirle la verdad fuera cual fuera, ya que tarde o temprano él la sabría.

-Sí…algo-Yun solo atino a entretenerse con su impresora

-Mentirosa…..dime que tienes-A pesar de no hacer contacto visual, él ya lograba persuadirla con su voz.

-¡Es Shu¡, ese bastardo va a lograr que el profesor de economía de Yuma sea despedido, y están sus hijos y puede hipotecar su casa….sé que no te gusta que diga groserías pero … no puedo con ello, pueden perderlo todo y solo porque el señor no quiere hacer nada, solo dormir y me frustra-Sin haberlo notado, la mirada de Ruki había cambiado su semblante el cual era de preocupación y terror- ¿Ruki?.

- ¿Cómo se apellida?, Yun ¿¡Cual es su apellido!?-Detrás del monitor se lograba ver a un Ruki frenético

-Ese no es el punto Ruki, él puede provocar el despido de uno de los maestros más dedicados a su trabajo que he visto en toda mi vida y …..-

-¡SU APELLIDO YUN!, ¿¡CUÁL ES SU APELLIDO!?- Yun comenzó a notar el grado de histeria que comenzaba a aparecer en Ruki, tanto que no la dejo terminar de hablar.

-Espera Ruki-una Yun confundida comenzó a hurgar entre sus papeles alguna de las pruebas que le había aplicado a shu, -Saka…maki, se llama Shu Sakamaki, mira-le dijo mostrándole su nombre en el examen.

-No es posible, no hay forma….. ¿Cómo paso esto?, ¿¡Cómo es que te liaste con él!?- Ruki no dejaba de tocarse el cabello, y algunas veces tirar de él- ¡DIMELO!-.

-Fue un accidente, ese día iba tarde y sin querer tropecé con él, el hablo unos minutos conmigo y como nunca quiere hablar con nadie… de alguna forma el profesor se enteró y me vio como un milagro, así que decidí ayudarle, ¿Ruki estas bien?- En ese momento Yun deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder atravesar el monitor y calmar a su novio.

-El profesor lo sabía, trabaja para él, debo…Yun, ¿¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que no puedes solucionar la vida de todos!?-Ruki se había acercado demasiado al monitor, o al menos eso pensaba Yun que sin entender porque sentía miedo se quería esconder en algún lugar de su cuarto, la mirada de Ruki la aterraba tanto que no lograba reaccionar.

-M-Me estas…. Regañando, ¿Por qué me regañas Ruki?, yo no hice mal en ayudarle, ¿Qué te está pasando?, estas demasiado extraño…me asustas-Yun se sentía al borde del llanto, ella nunca se imaginó una reacción así de la persona que más amaba aparte de su familia, si ya se sentía estúpida al permitirle su comportamiento posesivo, esto la había derrumbado.

-Amor, lo siento yo no quise…. Debo irme ahora, perdóname, nunca quise asustarte pero es que esto es….Yun nunca olvides que te amo, mañana hablamos…. Dile a Yuma que voy a llamarle, por lo de su tarea….te amo- y mandándole un beso comenzó a apagar su computadora y a hablar con alguien-¿Kou?, hay complicaciones, yo….-por más que Yun trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que había pasado, no lograba hacerlo, de entre sus amigos no recordaba el nombre de Kou y mucho menos se explicaba que es lo que él tenía que ver con la reacción de Ruki ante el nombre de Shu, después de su trabajo ese día no había logrado dormir, y la verdad es que después de los mensajes que recibió mientras trabajaba solo había logrado confundirse más, el primero decía "No quiero que te acerques más a Shu Sakamaki" para después de media hora recibir el último "Olvida el mensaje anterior, no es conveniente….perdona mi comportamiento, te amo", esos mensajes habían logrado mantenerla despierta toda la noche, para que al final el cansancio lograra derrotarla una hora antes de que tuviera que levantarse .

"Reconozco este lugar, es la plaza principal"- todo estaba oscuro, excepto por un camino que las luces publicas lograban iluminar, por más que corría de un lado a otro, la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor no tenía rostro ni lograba moverse-"¡Hay alguien aquí!"- su grito había desencadenado que las luces comenzaran a explotar quedando solo la lámpara donde ella se encontraba. Comenzando a sentir terror ya que lograba percibir que unas sombras se movían ansiosa mente fuera del alance de la luz, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, la desesperación la invadía, pensó en correr y adentrarse en la oscuridad hasta donde pudiera llegar, pero descarto esa idea cuando se empezaron a escuchar murmullos alrededor de ella, tratando de idear otro plan, la bruma comenzó a invadir el área que la luz cubría tomándola por principio de las muñecas y adentrándola en la misma oscuridad.

Bastante agitada logro incorporarse al pie de su cama- Malditas pesadillas, ¡Ya déjenme de una buena vez!- para cuando logro calmarse, ya era hora de que se alistara para ir a la universidad y recordando todo lo que había pasado incluyendo su sueño, en un arranque de ira lanzo todo lo que había en su tocador al piso, termino de alistarse y se dirigió a la universidad.

-¿Todo bien cerda?-si Yuma dormía en clase, era algo totalmente normal y que Yun dormitara en ciertas partes de la clase comenzaba a convertirse en algo usual, pero que se quedara totalmente dormida por dos clases seguidas, eso era algo que hasta a Yuma había logrado preocupar-Déjame adivinar, ¿otra vez tus pesadillas?-.

-No solo es eso-Yun no podía levantar su cabeza del asiento, el cansancio no la dejaba-Shu no me dejo sus calificaciones ayer y…Ruki….. ha estado actuando muy extraño-.

-Shu es un holgazán así que tal vez se quedó dormido y se le olvido entregarte las calificaciones, aparte, el día del examen cuando el profesor comenzó a revisar el examen de Shu, que extrañamente fue el primero en terminar, casi tuvimos que llevarlo a la enfermería por la impresión que tuvo y dejando de lado que después de eso nos puso 10 a todos, yo creo que lel bastardo lo logro, y bueno con lo de Ruki no sé qué decirte, tal vez le hace falta que le des-y haciendo un movimiento pervertido con sus caderas logro llamar la atención de Yun haciendo que esta lo golpeara con su lapicera.

-Eres un imbécil Yuma… gracias-Yun reconocía los intentos de Yuma por hacerla actuar normal-Ya es hora de economía ¿verdad? -.

-¿Qué?, ¿También piensas dormirte en esa hora?, perfecto…. Y yo que creí que no tenías remedio-

-No cantes victoria, aún pienso dar mi clase-Le dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Esa es mi cerda!-y logrando que todo el salón volteara a verlos de forma comprometedora gracias al grito de Yuma, Yun solo atino a sonrojarse y salirse riendo del salón.

Durante el camino a sus respectivas clases Yuma logro hacer que por unos minutos Yun se olvidara de todo lo que había pasado, el cargarla y darle vueltas como si fuera una niña había hecho que ella recordara a su hermana cuando ellas jugaban de esa forma y entre risas, al llegar a la entrada del bosque Yuma la bajo.

-Oe cerda, estas despeinada…..déjame ayudarte- y lamiendo su mano comenzó a acomodar el cabello de Yun-¿Qué? No dirás nada como "Diag baba"-Lo cierto es que la forma en la que se lo había dicho tratando de imitar su voz hizo que ella riera como cerdito-Jaja no por nada te digo cerda-.

-Cállate tonto-le dijo Yun y como si fuera un perro sacudió su cabeza para alborotarse el cabello otra vez-¿Crees que así llame la atención de Shu para que quiera estudiar?-.

-Ya eres demasiado ruidosa, así que no lo necesitas-y abrazando a Yun se despidió de ella, en algunas ocasiones ella no sabía si la apretaba apropósito o si solo no se daba cuenta de la fuerza que utilizaba.

Durante todo el camino que recorrió atravesando el bosque seguía sin poder hilar nada de lo que el día anterior había pasado: Kou, el chico que aún le resultaba un misterio ya que Ruki había recurrido a él en un no muy buen estado y el asunto de Shu, ambos asuntos la tenían tan perturbada que cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en el suelo y se había hecho una cortadura en la mano. Cuando por fin llego al salón aún con el dolor que le provocaba la cortadura de la mano se dio cuenta de que Shu no estaba ahí, así que resignada se dirigió al escritorio cuando pudo ver una boleta y una nota, en la boleta vio las malas calificaciones que Shu había tenido en el primer parcial, algunas con notas de 6 otras más con "no presentó", río para sus adentros cuando comenzó a leerlas, los 6 se debían a su apellido, y así como su maestro de economía era honesto, se imaginó que otros más por no querer tener "problemas" lo pasaban aunque sea con la calificación más baja y los "no presentó" pudo verlos en un futuro no muy lejano con una calificación milagrosa de 6 en la nota final, al seguir leyendo se encontró con la última calificación, la cual correspondía a economía, y al leer el número ahí impreso, necesito sentarse para asimilar las cosas, dicho número se trataba de un 10, un magnifico 10 en un mar de bajas notas. Al releer la boleta por octava vez recordó que junto a ella venía una nota, la cual con la singular letra de Shu tenía escrito "perdona la tardanza, las secretarías se demoran demasiado en entrar las boletas" y aún más debajo de la misma tenía escrito "La séptima sinfonía 7:30".


End file.
